


a mess

by shinsukita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inarizaki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsukita/pseuds/shinsukita
Summary: Why did he like him? He could answer this with many reasons. But there was one answer he liked more. Because he was Atsumu and he was destined to make a mess of Kita’s life.





	a mess

“Can I hold your hand?”

Kita looked at him. It was a hot day, in a normal day Kita would be sitting in home, listening birds sing, enjoying the little chill coming from ocean. But today Atsumu wanted to see him.   
Kita always loved having Atsumu with him in these peaceful moments. Atsumu was lots of things. He was a genius in volleyball, a monster if you ask some. He was trouble, a little kid sometimes. But there was a side of him that most of people didn’t know about. Atsumu was peaceful. Not that he was silent, not at all. He was always talking, if not murmuring. He loved singing but Kita had to admit he really wasn’t a good singer. But all of it was peaceful. Atsumu looking at him like he is the most amazing thing he has ever seen, him excitedly talking like he has to tell everything to Kita, him singing cheesy songs to him with brightest smile. 

Atsumu brought a mess into Kita’s life. A mess of feelings that Kita couldn’t understand most of the time. He wanted to see Atsumu smiling all the time, wanted to listen every word he has to say. He wanted every silent moment to go by while he was lying with Atsumu. 

Other messy feeling was wanting to be close Atsumu. Always wanting to hold his hand, sometimes brushing his fingers through Atsumu’s hair. He liked Atsumu caressing his cheeks, Atsumu’s fingers stroking his palm. He liked kissing him, having him close more than he let anyone else. 

He liked being with Atsumu. It wasn’t easy, it wasn’t silent, it wasn’t trouble free. But it was peaceful in it’s own way.   
He liked Atsumu. There were many answers to why. Why did he like him? He could answer this with many reasons. But there was one answer he liked more. Because he was Atsumu and he was destined to make a mess of Kita’s life.

“You know you don’t have to ask every time, right?” Kita answered.  
Atsumu looked at him, and smiled more.  
“I know but I love hearing you say yes every time.”


End file.
